


In Secret: An Erotic TNG Tale

by SmutShipper



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post-Episode: s07e14 Sub Rosa, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutShipper/pseuds/SmutShipper
Summary: Pure smut, set after the Season 7 episode "Sub Rosa." Jean-Luc Picard/Beverly Crusher Pairing (because they SHOULD be canon ;)). Content warning - graphic sexuality displayed -18+ only. Does contain elements from "Sub Rosa" that the story interprets as being non-consensual in the episode. Feedback is appreciated ;)
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34





	1. Desire is the fire in which he burns...

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Secret: An Erotic TNG Tale
> 
> Show: Star Trek: The Next Generation
> 
> Pairing: Jean-Luc Picard/Beverly Crusher
> 
> Rating: M (18+) – Sexually Graphic material; Mature Audiences Only
> 
> WARNINGS: References to implied non-consent from the events of the episode "Sub Rosa."
> 
> Summary: Pure smut fest here to resolve the unrequited love of the captain & the good doctor, so be warned! ;) This is a post-episode story for the Season 7 TNG episode "Sub Rosa," and is mostly pure smuttiness, but there are a number of TNG references within, especially the history of Jean-Luc Picard & Beverly Crusher's decades-long friendship. You don't need to be a TNG fan to read this, but you might appreciate it more if you are! Again, this is erotic fanfiction, no real plot here (PWP? LOL). There are strong elements of tease & denial and frustrating masturbation for Picard, as he deals with the aftermath of this latest "adventure." It references scenes from this somewhat controversial (& highly sexualized) episode, particularly the scene toward the end where Picard walks in on Beverly Crusher (his unrequited love) basically having (arguably non-consensual) sex with an invisible entity. It's established that Picard was in love with Beverly, yet never slept with out of guilt over her husband's (and his best friend's) death, which happened under his command. There's no way Picard wasn't tormented by that image - seeing the woman he loves in a state of ecstasy must've driven him mad. The episode title "Sub Rosa," means "under the rose," or "in secret" – I can think of no better description of Picard's love for Beverly (which was secret for a long time until a few episodes prior to this) and the secret act of masturbation that Picard must have done numerous times to relieve the pressure and tension of wanting her. Also "under the rose" could mean so many other things – a rose being her womanhood and Picard wanting to be "under" that sweet, clenching flower of pleasure ;) Feedback is much appreciated!

"IN SECRET"

"Captain's log, supplemental. Commander La Forge and Mister Data have recovered from their exposure to the anaphasic energy, but I'm afraid Doctor Crusher's recovery will be of a more personal nature."

Chapter 1: "Desire is the fire in which he burns…"

Two Days after the incident on Caldos II…

Sweet honeysuckle and smooth musk. That's what it was, Jean-Luc Picard thought to himself as he attempted to get to sleep for the third time that evening. Honeysuckle and smooth musk. It invaded his senses, tormented him, teasing with its delectable aroma. Honeysuckle and smooth musk. He would never sleep again.

"Damn!" he rasped, throwing off the bed sheets and sitting up. He was only in his robe, not even bothering with any undergarments. Throbbing against the soft material, his cock ached, recalling the recent events that sent him whirling into sweet torment.

She was bathed in candlelight, wearing a light, soft robe and a silk nightgown that rode up her thighs. Her toes were curled, her back arching, her fiery red hair cascading over her shoulders. Her face was flushed and glowing, her beautiful mouth open and moaning in pure pleasure. Better than any of his previous fantasies. He had walked in on her like this, and though he tried to be a gentleman and look away, his eyes were drawn back to that delectable sight.

Picard fisted his bed sheets. "Beverly," he sighed, aching for her as much as he had when her husband Jack Crusher was alive. Then, too, he had dreams of the beautiful doctor who had unwittingly and unintentionally stolen his heart, and felt shame for indulging in those thoughts as he sought out his release on his own. But this - what he felt now – this was different – it was worse.

"I will not give in," he thought to himself, refusing to seek a quick release with his hand. It would be wrong, perverted even. Ronin – an anaphasic life form - had violated Beverly, infusing her with a powerful energy that stimulated the pleasure centers of the brain. She had fought him at first, as her report stated – but this energy-sucking life form persisted, as he apparently had with many of the women in her family before her. Picard knew about being influenced by exterior forces – the Borg, the Cardassians – it may have been different circumstances, but he knew what it meant to not be in control of your own faculties. People had died because he was not strong enough to resist the Borg – at least Beverly had been able to resist in the end of her plight and save them all.

"You'll never be good enough for her," Picard heard a voice say inside his head - shocked to realize it was his own. This entity that had attacked her had also given her some of the most intense pleasures of her life, according to Beverly. And the fact that he knew this brought him more shame – for it wasn't in the official report. Rather, he had accessed Counselor Deana Troi's files – a breach of trust and protocol to be sure. Perhaps the entity had affected him as well, Picard thought, because he had never done anything like this before. But he needed to know what had driven Beverly to leave behind her career, the Enterprise, her friends – and Picard himself. Had he not gone to the house on Caldos II that night, Ronin may have trapped her on the planet indefinitely. Now it was two days later – and only four days after the death of her grandmother, who was her only caregiver growing up following her parents' death. She'd had a hard life that he seldom acknowledged, simply taking for granted her strength and goodness. He was scared for what she was going through, and wanted to make sure she was alright. Yet he knew there was a part of him that wanted to know every damn detail – he was not totally honorable. And everything that was happening to him now was his own damn fault.

Beverly had been completely honest and thorough when recounting the events for the counselor, and just reading her words had driven him mad with need for her. She spoke of how Ronin knew just where and how to touch her. Picard had nearly choked on his Earl Grey tea as he read the excruciatingly detailed account:

"It began with a fluttering touch over my nipples, then a suckle, building the ache between my thighs. Then a light, flicking pressure over my clitoris. When I resisted, the sensations became bolder, stronger – what felt like three tongues attacked at once – one circling my vaginal entrance, entering me; the other flicking over my clitoris; and the third teasing my labia minora in what felt like a light tickle. The suckling on my breasts intensified. The combination was impossible to resist. On and on the tongues persisted, agitating my flesh, and I couldn't make it stop. There was nothing there, and yet I felt it. I reached a precipice and was held there, aching, until my body could take no more and gave in to the pleasure. It was like a drug, addictive and overwhelming. Eventually the tongue inside me retreated, to be replaced by a firmer, thicker touch. He entered me, and the phallus touched deep inside my most vulnerable points, bringing me to orgasm again and again, making me endure the most terrible pleasures I had ever experienced. By the time I met Ronin in my quarters, I was shaking, jumpy, like an addict who desperately needed a fix. This entity formed a bond, an attachment, I couldn't shake."

Picard wanted to pleasure her to the point where she couldn't imagine leaving him - but it was all too complicated. Not for his cock, however, which throbbed and demanded attention. His hips were bucking involuntarily as he recalled discovering Beverly in ecstasy. The smell of her arousal, the sight of her arched at the peak of pleasure, it was a cruel torture.

"Ohhh, nooo," Picard groaned, lying on his stomach, his cock desperate for the friction of his silk sheets.

To add to his torment, Beverly had written about how she eventually overcame the being and it melted his heart:

"When I saw Jean-Luc standing there, seeing me in my most vulnerable state, engaging in the act, I felt ashamed, but also relieved – I truly believe it was my love for him - and, when he was attacked, my sheer determination to save his life - that broke me free of Ronin's spell."

She loved him. He knew that, but he also knew her fears – that he would break her heart because of his guilt and possessiveness. The woman he loved for nearly 25 years loved him back – and her desire to save him made her turn her back on all that pleasure. She was so giving, so beautiful, so …

"DAMN!" Picard yelled, his cock aching even more. It was all too much to bear – he wanted her, desperately – wanted to know what it felt like to be inside her when she was in such a ravenous state.

Picard could stand it no longer, and his years of self-discipline fell away as he began to hump the bed in earnest, imagining he was inside her, making her moan, feeling her wet pussy gripping him sensually. "Beverly," he moaned, giving up and giving in, his hips working faster and faster to relieve the desperate ache. He needed to cum. "Please, please," he whimpered, pushing down harder, confusion setting in...then he cursed, knowing what was happening. How could he have forgotten…

Last night, he'd activated the blocker. It was a device men often used to prevent premature ejaculation, something Picard had struggled with in his later years, much to his embarrassment. His cock was thick and a decent length of 6 inches, but he was always very shy during sex, submissive even, an attentive lover and often nervous about disappointing his partner. He was also uncut and extremely sensitive. A firm touch one particular vein on the underside of his cockhead would set him off in a heartbeat. Sex was so seldom for him that it was often overwhelming. So he had procured the blocker from Dr. Selas (the only male doctor on board) to help his performance - he wondered if Beverly had found out about it.

Right now, Picard was a desperate man, and wished he hadn't been so damn noble in his intentions when he activated the blocker. He did it to punish himself - to keep him from getting off on thoughts of Beverly being pleasure by the entity. Now the punishment was kicking in - no matter what he did, he couldn't orgasm. The blocker had a timer that had been set for one week - he hoped this foolishness would pass by then. One week to thrust and moan and writhe in agony over the memory of her taking her pleasure in front of him, unaware of his presence. He knew he couldn't cum, but he was tired and desperate, turning over to lie on his back as he stroked the underside of his cock faster and faster - he should have been cumming in seconds, but instead remained shaking on the edge of orgasm, denied his release.

"Oh God...oh God...ohhh," he cried, sobbing. "I need to...ohhh...I need to..." - He didn't hear the call button on his door ring as he finished his sentence "cum!"

At his words, the door to his quarters slid open. He heard a gasp - a decidedly feminine one. Whoever his visitor was had seen him - caught him in the act. His hairy chest covered in sweat and exposed, his cock red and throbbing in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Caught in the act...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hotter as Picard's deepest desires are exposed...  
> Feedback is much appreciated! ;)

Picard froze, unable to move as he locked eyes with his visitor.

"Jean-Luc, I, uh, I'm so sorry...” 

"Beverly," he rasped, flushing with embarrassment as he pulled the comforter over his body to cover his shame. 

"I - I thought I heard you say...anyway, I'll, I'll come back another time."

She quickly exited the room, and Picard let out a curse. "Damn," he whispered, rising up from the bed and fastening his robe. Opening the door to his quarters, he popped his head out.

"Beverly wait!" he called. She turned around, and he could see the bright flush on her cheeks. "Please," he implored, "It's alright."

"Jean-Luc," she began, hesitantly walking back toward him. She was dressed in a light robe and silk nightgown, just like on Caldos II. "I-I didn't mean to...interrupt."

"It's fine," he rasped, though he could feel his cock oozing pre-cum wetting his robe. Had she noticed?

"Maybe I should ... come back another time," she replied, trying to avert her gaze. She had seen. Damn, he thought.

"If you wish," he said, his voice strained. "But I would very much like it if you would come back inside and talk to me. We do need to talk, Beverly."

"I agree," she whispered, brushing past him quickly and re-entering his quarters. As the doors closed, she sat on his couch, watching as he tried to conceal his obvious erection, seated in the chair across from her. "Let's not be coy, Jean-Luc. Things have been awkward between us since you walked in on me the other night..."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he reassured her.

"And now I've somehow managed to walk in on you."

"Turn about is fair play," he shrugged, crossing his right leg over his left thigh. His cock was nuzzled against the silk. Picard placed his hands in his lap to cover the obscene outline as the soft material teased his cockhead lightly. He squirmed slightly, and Beverly flushed even more, turning almost the color of her red hair.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a low voice.

"Quite," he replied tightly. He thought for a moment, then gave in. "It's just ... damn, you know how I feel about you Beverly, and seeing you in that state – it shames me to say it, but it – you - have haunted my dreams for the past two nights."

"Jean-Luc...I-I don't know what to say."

"It's alright," he sighed. "Simply hormonal. It will pass."

"Will it, Jean-Luc? Or is it more? I need you to tell me ..."

Closing his eyes, straining against his arousal, Picard tried to think clearly. Their friendship was hanging by a thread, and it seemed now the only way to save it was by telling her the truth.

"Beverly ... I ... ache for you. I have ached for you since the day we met. And no, it is not simply hormonal. I love you, more than I can say, but I fear I am unable to be enough for you."

"Enough for me?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek as she moved to kneel in front of him. "You would be more than enough for me, Jean-Luc. I love you ... and you know I've wanted to show you just how much for so long." Her hand slid up his exposed leg, to his inner thigh. He bucked hard.

"Bev," he gasped.

"I’m tired of being afraid – it’s gotten me nowhere. Please, let me love you," she implored, teasing her hand up further, her nails lightly tickling his balls. 

"Ohhh god," he moaned, trembling, sweat breaking out over his brow. “Are…are you sure you’re ready, so soon after Ronin-”

“Shhh,” she shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. “I spoke with Deana, and she agrees. I need to get him out of my system, to be with someone who truly loves me. I’d always hoped it would be you. Would you help me, Jean-Luc? Would you help me heal from this?”

“Beverly,” he said in a shaky voice. “I don’t want you to regret this.”

"Please ... let me, Jean Luc. Don't you want this?"

"Oh god, yes, Beverly, b-AHHH!"

She didn't let him get another word out as she gripped his member tightly with her delicate, skilled hand, sliding up and down slowly. Her other hand parted his robe, exposing him completely to her. He was at her mercy. 

"Beverly, you should know I ... oh god, that's sooo good...."

"You were saying," she smiled, sitting up slightly to tease her fingers through his chest hair, tickling lightly. Suddenly she leaned over, sucking on his nipple, flicking it with her tongue.

"God!" he screamed, bucking up into her hand. Any thought of stopping her fled away at her touch. She watched as his whole body trembled, and she thought for a moment that he had orgasmed. However, he was still rock hard and leaking pre-cum. She smiled deviously and licked again, loving how sensitive his nipples were. Suddenly, she pushed away, taking off her own robe, then quickly pulling off her silk nightgown. Now standing naked before him, breasts jiggling slightly, she was completely open to him. He could see the tuft of soft, trimmed red curls glistening with her arousal - her pussy swollen and flushed.

"I want you, Jean-Luc," she said, almost demandingly. "I've wanted you for so long, needed you ... but you kept pushing me away. Will you push me away now?"

Her finger glided down the center of his chest, all the way down, over the tip of his cock, scooping up his pre-cum. She brought the finger to her lips, sucking on it, tasting him. He shook, his hips bucking the air, desperate for her touch. His mouth gaped, his throat dry. When he did not answer, she knelt down in front of him, sucking the tip of his cock into her mouth suddenly.

"Ohhh God!" he shouted in agonized ecstasy.

"Your decision, Jean-Luc?" she demanded, giving his cock a long, slow lick from root to tip.

"Have me!" he shouted. "I want you to t-take me - however you need, w-whatever y-you need!"

She slid up slight, his cock easing between her breasts. It was at this point that Picard knew he would’ve lost it, shot his load right there in embarrassment. For once he was grateful for the block. She slowly rubbed up and down, his cock slick with pre-cum sliding between her beautiful bosoms. He watched the obscene act, mouth open wide, barely able to breath as she blew on the tip, longing to suckle on her hardened nipples.

Impressed by his stamina, she licked her lips, suckling the tip softly, then slowly taking his cock all the way down her throat in a swallowing motion. 

“FUCK!” he screamed, feeling her deep-throat him, struggling not buck too hard into her mouth for fear of hurting her.

“Mmmm,” she moaned on him, flicking her tongue on the sensitive underside as she sucked upward, then released him. 

“Please,” he gasped. “ I want you, Bev. I want to be inside you. Please…”

Smiling, she spread her legs, straddling him. Taking his cock in her hand, she teased it over the moist folds of her pussy.

"Are you sure?" she smiled, licking her lips, feeling him quiver.

"Yes...please....please..." His whole body was shaking in pleasure. He cried out each time she ran the tip of his cock over her now-swollen clit. He needed her so badly that tears clouded his vision.

"Look me in the eye, Jean-Luc," she demanded, and he did. He gasped and his eyes widened as she slowly sunk down on his hardness, her pussy sucking and pulling on his sensitive nerve-endings. She cried out as she buried him to the hilt, laughing in joy at the intense pleasure of being so intimately connected to him.

"AHH-I love you, Jean-Luc!" she cried, enjoying his fullness, her eyes shining and dark with arousal. Picard was nearly convulsing, his cock twitching wildly inside her as she kept him buried deep and began to rock back and forth. He knew if he hadn't had the blocker, he would have cum instantly. Suddenly, a look of panic flashed over his face as he realized he hadn’t told her about the blocker…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. "To her advantage..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate the feedback! Things get even smuttier - I personally find nothing hotter than Picard at the mercy of Beverly ;) Things get intense...

"What is it?" she gasped, pleasure beginning to overwhelm her as she cupped his face with both hands. 

"Blocker," he managed to choke out as he felt her pussy grip him tightly. 

"You ... you activated your blocker?" she asked, perplexed.

"God...Beverly...I-I've been...tormented by the sight of you since that night ... but it-it was wrong of me. I thought if...ohhhh....if I used the b-blocker, I w-wouldn't give in to temptation."

"Oh, Jean-Luc," she sighed, shaking her head. "A blocker will only prevent you from cumming, not getting aroused."

"I know," he whispered harshly, "but it was all I could think to do! I didn't want to ... oh, Beverly..."

"Shhh, it's alright," she whispered. "I think I might be able to deactivate it."

He looked at her hesitantly. "Wait, you've known I've had this?"

"Oh yes," she smiled. "Do you really think you could get anything past me - your chief medical officer?"

"I suppose not," he rasped, shutting his eyes tight as a strong surge of pleasure shot through him. Her pussy was still milking him, even as she stilled.

"Hmmm," she moaned thoughtfully, clenching her inner muscles around his aching member. "Maybe this is to my advantage."

"Beverly?" Picard opened his eyes to see the devious look on his new lover's face.

She began to ride him - hard. Her moans turned to loud cries, her wetness coating him.

"Beverly!" he shouted, on the edge, his cock swelling impossibly harder, twitching wildly inside her.

"Ohhh fuck yes!" she screamed, and he felt her tighten, then throb, cumming on his cock.

"Ohhh god!" he cried out. The sensations were maddening – her pussy milking him wildly as she bucked her hips in orgasm. But she wasn't satisfied yet, and kept thrusting, her blue eyes piercing his hazel ones.

"For years, I've waited for you," she growled, rolling her hips sensually. "You owe me, Jean-Luc."

"Ohhh fuck," he groaned. "B-Beverly...it's too intense! I - I need to ... I need to..."

"What, Jean-Luc?" she asked in feigned innocence.

"I…need…to…CUM!!" he shouted, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust of his hips upward, hitting her womb with the tip. "Fuck, Beverly, please ...d-deactivate the blocker...let me cum! I want to cum inside you so badly!"

"You're so hard, so hot...oh, Jean-Luc, I love you like this, out of control, aching..."

"Bev please! I-I c-can't stand it, it's t-too much I ---ahhhhh!" he cried as he felt her cum on him again, the pull of her inner walls making his whole body shake.

"YES!" she screamed, still thrusting. "AGAIN!"

Picard couldn't help it, and kept his hips moving wildly, seeking a release he knew would be impossible to obtain. She was insatiable, no doubt the addictive effects of her experience still lingering. She needed this, and though it was a cruel torture, deep down he was happy to give it to her.

“MY GOD!” he cried out, his torso trembling and shaking with each thrust, his whole body convulsing in pleasure – he’d never experienced anything like it. Her nipples rasped against his toned torso, his chest hair teasing them to hardened points. They kissed deeply, tangling their tongues, as if she were drawing out the desperate moans only to swallow them in her delectable mouth. 

Following her fourth orgasm, Beverly squirted, wetting them both with her juices, coating his twitching cock – for her, it solidified their bond. Her breasts jiggled before him as her whole body shook in passion, her head thrown back in pure satisfaction. He was doing it – doing what Ronin – that selfish entity – couldn’t. He was making love to her, but this time it was what she wanted, needed – what they both had been aching for for over two decades. 

Slowing down her thrusts, Beverly breathed deeply, looking him in the eye. She finally slumped forward, embracing him, his cock still buried deep in her womb, harder than ever.

“Shhh,” she whispered in his ear, hearing his whimpering. “I’ve never…God, Jean-Luc, I never want it to end.”

Her pussy was still quivering around his shaft, causing his body to spasm and jerk underneath her. He could feel her clit hard against his pubic bone as she began to grind against him. 

“Mmmm…tickles a little,” she commented, looking down where they were joined, her clit buried in his silver pubic hair.

“Is … that a… good thing?” he breathed out, smiling slightly.

“Oh yes,” she smiled back, kissing him sensually. 

“Now what, Bev?” he whispered, his voice filled with need.

“I don’t know,” she replied coyly, sounding almost drunk. “You feel so good…I’d hate for this to end…I just want to keep you inside me forever…”

“Darling,” he began, wetting his lips, his throat almost bone dry from arousal, “I would love nothing more … but … I … ohhhh please, Beverly, I’m aching … it’s so painful…”

“You’re in pain?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

“I – I mean, in a good way,” he reassured her. “But yes … it’s hard to describe.”

“Maybe I can make you feel better…” she smiled.

“Oh God, yes!” he breathed in relief, hoping she would deactivate the blocker. His eyes widened when he saw what she did instead. “Beverly wait! I-I’m quite…oh dear…”

“Yes?” she asked in feigned innocence, smiling broadly as she brought the tips of her fingers to his taut stomach, teasing around the hair outlining stomach muscles, to just over his pubic bone where they were joined.

“It’s just. Ahahahah…”

She’d heard him make that sound before, when the crew had been infected with a virus that made them act almost drunk. It was only their second mission on the Enterprise, but the attraction and unresolved sexual tension was again palpable, even after being apart for so many years. She’d approached him and flat out told him that she wanted him, right there in his ready room, and her hand had even brushed against his cock through his trousers. That’s what elicited the noise then. Now, she was doing something completely different, but with the same effect.

“Ticklish, Jean-Luc” she teased, drawing her nails up and down his stomach lightly. Inside her, his cock jerked violently – apparently she’d hit a sensitive nerve – her tickling turned him on.

“I – I, uh…”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” She dug her fingertips into his sides, and he began squirming, breaking out in a full, broad smile. 

“Yes,” he breathed out in resignation. 

“Good … I love your smile, Jean-Luc – you really should smile more often…” 

Her nails dragged up and down his chest, ghosting them over his quivering stomach, then up his ribs, over and over, his laughter filling the room now. She felt his cock become impossibly harder, twitching more desperately as he squirmed, bucking his hips up into her. His laughter mingled with moans as her pussy began to respond. With her powerful legs and thighs she held him down firmly, grinding on his pubic bone and pushing his cock as deep inside her as it would go.

“God Beverly! Please! Hahaha ohhhh dear God, woman! T-this is madness!”

“And you love it,” she whispered hotly, licking his earlobe. 

He could only nod in submission, his whole body covered in sweat, nearly drenched. She smoothed her hands over his chest hair, playing with his nipples, leaning down to flick her tongue over one, then the other. 

“Ohhh Beverly, please!” he begged in a desperate voice. 

Her tongue kept flicking on his nipple – faster and faster. Then suckling, drawing her lips over his sensitive skin. He was in sweet agony, arching his back, giving in to her torment. Her pussy was milking him steadily – and he knew she wasn’t going to let him out any time soon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. A talented tongue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional Jean-Luc shows off his oral skills to a delighted Beverly...and makes a confession.

Beverly refused to relent to Picard’s constant muttering of pleas, his cock soothing every ache in a way Ronin never could. She didn’t really love Ronin, but she loved Picard, deeply and desperately, and she wasn’t going to let him go any time soon.

“Need to cum,” he gasped over and over, whispering his pleadings like a prayer as his thighs and hips shook violently. “Need to cum, Bev, need to cum, need to cum, please, please … ahhhh … ohhh god, I need to cum!”

He was whimpering, at her mercy and she loved every second of her power over him. She needed to feel empowered again. Seeing him on the very edge, his eyes clouded with tears and desperation, she came again, a scorching hot pleasure ripping through her center. Her vaginal walls gripped him so tightly he could hardly breathe. He gasped, shaking, tormented by the incredible pleasure around his cock.

“Ohhh Jean-Luc!” she cried over and over, kissing him in between gasps of pleasures, her sweet moans carrying directly to his shaft. “I’ll never let you go,” she whispered, and he knew she wasn’t just talking about the sex.

“Nor I,” he replied, his voice hoarse and dry. “Take what you need, Beverly. I’ll endure it … for you.”

She stroked his face lovingly, seeing a tear run down his cheek, and feeling one run down hers. Finally, together. In his hazel eyes she saw the near insanity she was driving him to – his control broken as his hips unconsciously bucked up into her in steady rhythm. His mouth was open as constant stream of whimpers and gasping sounds escaped his kissable lips. She wondered what those lips would feel like on her body, on the most intimate parts of her … she responded again, thrusting onto him as a fresh gush of moisture coated his cock.

“W-what were you just … thinking?” he asked in a small voice, feeling her increased arousal and almost afraid of the answer. She rested her forehead against him, her lips nearly brushing his as she looked him square in the eye with no shame.

“Your lips and tongue on my pussy,” she declared bluntly with a smile.

“Oh fuck!” he swore, his whole body shuddering at the thought. 

“You like that idea?” she smiled, giving him little kisses between words.

“Oh yes,” he breathed out heavily. Giving him a large grin, she slowly slid off his cock, which came out red and throbbing with a pop. Standing up she looked him over – he was a wreck – laying limp and open in the chair, his erection obscenely throbbing on his stomach, his pre-cum a steady flow.

Walking over to the couch, she lied down, spreading her legs in invitation. With one look, he was immediately on her, grasping her thighs and burying his face in her stomach, licking around her belly button. She giggled and he smiled, teasing her lightly.

“Ticklish?” he asked coyly, moving his hand to lightly stroke her ribs and stomach muscles.

“Yes!” she admitted easily, laughing and twisting away from his reach. He smiled and licked further down, tracing the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue as he continued his light tickling over her stomach.

“Mmmm,” he moaned into her as he drew his tongue lightly between her lips, tasting her for the first time. “Sweet honeysuckle and smooth musk,” he rasped. “Better than I imagined.”

Beverly looked down at him, arching an eyebrow. He smiled up at her, keeping eye contact as he licked again, long and hard this time. Her eyes widened as she saw the length of his tongue – she’d never noticed before, but he had a considerably long appendage. And apparently he was very talented in using it. She always knew Picard was a great speechmaker, orator – she should not have been surprised it extended to other more intimate areas.

Flickering up to her clit, he teased her oversensitive bud, never breaking eye contact. 

“Oh God…” she moaned deeply, the feel of his tongue and the sight of him driving her wild. 

Lifting his mouth from her briefly, his brow furrowed as he rested his hand on her pubic bone. “May I touch you?” he asked, genuinely seeking her permission.

“You already are,” she half-laughed, confused.

“No, I mean, with my hand,” he clarified, but she still didn’t understand. “Beverly, you’ve just been through an ordeal…a violation that no one should have to experience…”

“Don’t bring this up now, Jean-Luc,” she sighed, tears springing to her eyes. He moved up her body and kissed her gently.

“I’m simply saying I will not do anything without your permission,” he rasped. She smiled as he kissed her cheek tenderly. Despite all they’d just done, and the madness she had driven him to, he was still attentive to her well-being and emotions.

“You are an incredible man,” she whispered against his lips. Placing her hand on top of his, she guided them onto her breast, encouraging him to knead it slowly. “Touch me, Jean-Luc. Stroke me with your fingers, lick, suckle, pinch – my breasts, my pussy – it’s all yours.”

Growling, he dove onto her breast, suckling gently at first, then harder. She could hear him moaning as his lips drew on her, feeling her nipple harden to a tight bud. His tongue flicked over it and he suckled again. She gently kissed his cheek, caressing his smooth scalp lightly. That’s when she noticed.

“Jean-Luc…are you alright?” 

His body shuddered, his cock still rock hard and aching. But he was crying – and she didn’t know why.

“Jean-Luc,” she insisted, and he pulled up briefly to look at her, tears running down his cheeks. She knew he was a passionate, and he had wept in her arms twice before, but this was different. “What’s wrong?” she whispered, concerned.

“Nothing,” he rasped. “Absolutely nothing. You’re perfect. Such a comfort. I thought with … I thought I lost you back there on Caldos. To have you like this now is…overwhelming.”

“Tell me what you need,” she whispered.

“Just you,” he said, his voice rough with emotion. He bent his head back down to her other breast, suckling as she cried out in pleasure.

His hips began to thrust, his cock finding friction against her thigh, as he continued to enjoy her breasts. Slowly, his hand trailed down her stomach, over her mound to touch her for the first time.

“Oh, Beverly,” he gasped, encountering her scolding hot flesh that was drenched in arousal. He let his fingers glide through the seam, almost a light tickle. His touch inflamed her, and she began to thrust up into his hand. He cupped her whole mound, the pad of his thumb finding and flicking over her clit. His fingers teased her opening gently, not entering, just lightly rubbing over her throbbing entrance.

“Oh god, Jean-Luc, please,” she cried. Despite her five previous orgasms, Beverly was desperate to cum again. She could feel the pre-cum from his cock dripping on her thigh, his heat hard and aching against her. His fingers played teasingly along her sensitive flesh before finally diving inside, first one, then two thick fingers curling upward, searching for and finding that one delectable spot.

“FUCK!” she cried as he rubbed against her g-spot insistently.

“Cum for me, Beverly … CUM!”

“Ohhhh god!!!” she screamed, arching her back and cumming hard on his hand. He leaned down and lapped up her juices even as she continued to spasm in a deep, long orgasm. His long tongue licked at her clit, causing her to roll into sweet bliss yet again, babbling incoherently.

“Ohhh… ahhhhh…gahhhhh!” she moaned, a guttural sound emanating from her core. He was loving her perfectly and she would never get enough. What made her cum even harder was the feel and sound of his own screaming as he devoured her pussy.

“Mmm..ohhh..mmm!” he choked out, his moans muffled by her silken flesh, vibrating the sensitive skin. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t relent, continuing to taste her, pulling his fingers out and thrusting his tongue inside. He growled, demanding another orgasm from her. She didn’t disappoint. He felt her inner walls spasm around his tongue, another gush of her musky cream trickling into his mouth. He moved his mouth upward and suckled hard on her clit, watching her pussy clench and ooze more of her arousal, which he licked up hungrily. Her whole body was flush, her back arched obscenely, her breasts jiggling erotically as she struggled for air, her taught, firm stomach quivering, her thighs shaking around his head. She was his new addiction, and he couldn’t get enough.

“Jean-Luc!” she screamed. “Enough!! Please!!” Her hands reached down, grasping his ears, as he had no hair to hold onto - despite the pleasure she didn’t want to leave any scratches on his beautifully smooth head.

“Sorry,” he shuddered, slowing down, licking softly. “So sorry, love.”

Beverly sat up, grasping his face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her.

“Don’t ever be sorry for that,” she said in a soft tone. “It was … like nothing I’ve ever felt.”

“Not even with Ronin?” he asked, and regretted his question immediately.

She pulled him up to her, feeling his throbbing shaft scrape along her inner thigh, resting against her pussy.

“Listen to me,” she whispered, still shaking from her previous pleasures. “There is no comparison. What Ronin did … it was all forced, artificial – he hurt me, Jean-Luc. You never would.” Picard looked down, shame in his eyes. “What is it?” she asked.

“I … I was aroused watching you in that house,” he rasped. “ I shouldn’t have been.”

“All you saw was me taking pleasure – you said it yourself, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“There’s something else,” he whispered. “I … I looked at Deana’s files, the sessions about your experience…”

“You what?” she said, moving back slightly.

“It was wrong, I know it was wrong,” he said quickly in a high-pitched voice, desperate not to lose her. “Please, please forgive me – I just had to know what happened to you.”

Sighing deeply, Beverly looked him over, shaking her head. “We’ll talk about this later,” she replied.

“Beverly-”

“Shhh,” she whispered, kissing him gently. “I’m not happy about this, Jean-Luc, but let’s not drag this out because there’s no point – I forgive you. I’m completely in love with you, and I know you were doing this out of concern – and probably a tinge of lust. But I know what kind of man you are and what my abandoning you so suddenly must have done to you – and for that I am so sorry and can hardly blame you for wanting to know what happened. Just don’t do it again.”

Picard ducked his head in relief. “Thank you,” he rasped. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve love,” she declared, kissing him deeply this time. His hips began thrusting again, brushing against her pussy lips.

“Beverly … what is your verdict?”

“Verdict?”

“Will you leave me to languish in this torment, or will you turn off the bloody blocker?”

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The verdict...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly ponders her decision while trying to drag out of Jean-Luc what he actually wants and needs from her.

Beverly looked over the ragged, desperate man before her for a moment, considering. His question hung tensely in the air – would she help him deactivate the blocker? He was biting his lower lip, caught between heaven and hell as his cock jerked wildly along her inner thigh. She decided to answer his question with a question of her own.

“Do you want me to leave you like this, Jean-Luc?” she asked in all honesty.

He went to answer, but then stopped himself. “I … I don’t know,” he replied in amazement, loving the feel of her silky skin on his overly sensitized flesh.

“You like it, don’t you?” she said, rolling her hips, her hot mound sliding along his hardness. “The ache.”

“Yes,” he admitted. “I … I would accept it as a …punishment.”

“Do you want to be punished?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I deserve to be,” he whispered. “I’ve broken the rules and nearly lost you.”

“No,” she said softly. “I’m not sure I could leave you like this if I wanted to – you’re an aching mess, sweating and trembling in my arms. What kind of lover would I be if I kept you like this?”

“I’m happy to ache for you,” he offered.

“Is that what you really want tonight?” she asked in amazement.

“I … perhaps,” he stuttered in disbelief, knowing what agony it would be not to find his release. She reached down to lightly tease his balls.

“Are you sure?” she pressed, feeling their fullness.

“Ahhh…ohhh no, no…I’m not sure…”

“How about this – how about you beg me for it.”

“Eh?”

“Your punishment – begging – I know how difficult it is for you to ask for help, Jean-Luc. It might be more of a punishment to admit your need then suffer in silence.”

“I … Ohhh perhaps you’re right,” he choked out, swallowing hard. “Alright then, Beverly … I’m begging you, please, please turn off the blocker and let me cum.”

“Not good enough,” she teased, rubbing her pussy lips up and down his turgid member.

“But, but you just-”

“Ask again,” she demanded, arching her eyebrow. “You may be captain, but I can still give you orders, remember?”

“Fuck,” he cursed, shivering in need. “I can’t stand this any longer…you’re driving me mad!”

“Who’s in charge right now, Jean-Luc?”

“You,” he whimpered, his voice cracking.

“That’s right,” she said fiercely, moving faster against him.

“PLEASE!” he cried, his voice going up an octave. “Please let me cum, Beverly.”

“I’m not convinced,” she replied with a sly smile. He began thrusting his hips, losing control.

“Oh my god, please, Bev!! I’m so hard … so fucking hard it hurts…I need it so fucking badly.”

“Why should I?” she teased. “After all you’ve done…give me a reason.”

“I … I…” he panted.

“Jean-Luc,” she whispered in his ear, “I know you think you don’t deserve this, I know how near impossible it is for you to find a reason.”

He could only nod, mouth agape as she kept thrusting her hips, sliding along his shaft but never letting him enter. His cock was near purple now, the veins bulging and well defined. His foreskin was pulled taught on his shaft, the head exposed and bright red, leaking pre-cum, his slit slightly parted more than he ever remembered. He swore he felt her clit slip slightly inside his slit, just barely, at every thrust. It was a maddening and odd sensation that made him cry out and jerk each time, feeling her hard nub pulsing just inside his most tender flesh.

Each time the sensitive tip came in contact with her sex he whimpered, shaking at the nearly unbearable pleasurable. He was stuck on the cusp, feeling as though he would cum any second, but knowing he couldn’t. Beverly could feel every pulse, every throb of each little vein along his shaft as he glided through her wetness.

“But you do deserve this, Jean-Luc, and so much more,” she rasped, looking him in the eye. “You’ve been through so much, sacrificed so much for the sake of Starfleet, for your ship, for your crew…and for my family.”

She didn’t want to name her husband and son at a time like this, but she needed him to know she appreciated everything he’d been through for them all.

“Beverly,” he gasped as she took his cock in her hand and guided it to her opening.

She eased him inside her slowly, inch by inch, never breaking eye contact. His whole body quivered and shook at the agonizing crawl of his entry. His breaths were coming in short gasps, his chest heaving against hers, his hands on her hips, squeezing a bit harder than he’d intended. Her vaginal walls eased over him like smooth, wet silk, a warm suckling sensation pulling at his tip. 

“My god, you’re … remarkable,” he shuddered.

“I love how your cock twitches inside me,” she whispered hotly, feeling him suddenly thrust his hips forward. She pulled him down close, looking over his muscular back to his tight buttocks, the cheeks clenching and unclenching in effort. Sliding her hands down his back, she raked her nails over his ass, gripping him hard and pulling him impossibly deeper.

“Mmmmph,” he groaned as she squeezed his ass cheeks, massaging them as he thrust harder.

“Fuck me,” she demanded, hearing him moan deeply and loving his response to her coarse language. Neither of them normally spoke like this, and it set them both on edge.

“Uhhhh,” he moaned, thrusting slowly, drawing his cock out partially, then diving back inside her wet, trembling flesh. “You’re insatiable,” he gasped, feeling her pussy sucking him back in, her hips circling as he held himself deep inside her.

“You have no idea,” she whispered sensually, squeezing down on him. His balls drew up impossibly closer to his body, and he could feel his cum rolling within them, the pressure building to an impossible peak.

“FUCK!” His cock spasmed, and he swore he couldn’t get any closer to cumming. It felt like he was cumming - locked inside her, his back arched, his eyes staring into hers in tortured pleasure, his whole body shaking. “I…ohhh…it feels…I think…”

Gently stroking his back, she squeezed her muscles down on him, moaning into his ear as another orgasm rippled through her. They both lay still, his cock buried balls deep inside her, sweating, shaking, straining. This was all he wanted – to give her pleasure unlike anything she’d ever had. If it meant not cumming in the end, so be it, he thought.

Beverly reached down, stroking her nails lightly over his balls, which were full and aching and jumped at her touch.

“GOD!” he cried, twisting his hips, hitting a new spot within her that made her cum again. Feeling her pussy clamp down on him was like heaven and hell at the same time – he’d never needed to cum so badly, his cock throbbing madly, near bursting, his hips constantly making small thrusts as he grunted and whimpered, his whole body aching. He felt like he was dying – but he’d be willing to die for her – had offered himself up for torture to save her before, so he was willing to endure anything for her. He felt so connected as she held him to her gently, so safe. He lay his head on her chest, leaning over to suckle one of her breasts, feeling her grip him tightly again as she cried out in pleasure. He licked her hardened nipple lightly, then suckled again, feeling an odd sense of comfort. 

“Ohh god,” she gasped, kissing the top of his head lightly and stroking the back of his neck. She pulled him up, bringing his lips to hers, wetting his dry lips with her tongue. He was in agony, trying to give her everything possible, and she knew he desperately needed this insanity to end. 

“Jean-Luc,” she rasped. “Where is your controller?”

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. On the edge of forever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly plays doctor with Picard, then sets her attention on trying to release the blocker...

“Jean-Luc,” she said more insistently, seeing him stare at her blankly.

“Wh..what?” he asked, caught on the brink of orgasm, having trouble thinking clearly.

“The blocker,” she reminded him. “Where is the controller for your blocker?”

“Oh god,” he breathed out, trembling as he realized she was going to allow him release. “It’s…It’s in the drawer by the bed.”

“Alright…can you move?”

“Not sure I want to,” he whimpered. “You feel … so good.”

“You need to cum,” she replied gently, stroking his face. “You’re a wreck. Doctor’s orders.”

He looked at her in slight relief, nodding and licking his lips, swallowing hard.

“Just go easy,” she directed, moving her hands to his hips, encouraging him to ease out of her.

“Fuuuuck,” he gasped as he left her heat with a wet plop for the second time that evening. He nearly fell over as he tried to stand and she pulled him back down onto the couch.

“Sit,” she commanded, stroking his face, placing her hand over his heart, which was thudding wildly. Good thing it was artificial, she thought. “You’re dehydrated and lightheaded. Wait here.”

He groaned at the loss of her, not wanting to be parted. She got up slowly, unsteady herself, her hips swaying from side to side, feeling the ache he left between her legs. She knew he was checking out her firm, plump ass and smiled back at him teasingly, seeing him look away in shyness. It struck her that he would still blush at being caught, even after all they’d done. She walked over to his replicator and asked for two glasses of cold water, then brought them back to the couch, sitting beside him.

“Drink,” she said, holding out the glass to him. He took it and sipped at first, then began to guzzle it down. “No, small sips,” she instructed and he slowed down. She slowly drank as well, licking her lips at the sight of his engorged cock, which continued to twitch and leak against his stomach. When they were finished she placed both their glasses on the table, then grasped his hand.

“Beverly, it’s fine if you are tired,” he whispered in a hoarse voice. “I can…finish on my own.”

“Excuse me?” she replied. “There is no way in hell you’re cumming without me, got it?”

“I-I meant, I could … or I could just, just leave the blocker on,” he stuttered.

“You’re cumming with me,” she said matter-of-factly. “I don’t want any permanent damage done to you.”

Picard gave her a worried look and she smiled. “You’re fine right now … though maybe I should take a closer look, just to make sure.” She winked at him. Yes, he thought, she would be the death of him.

Leaning down she gently curled a finger just under his throbbing head, her breath tickling the tip. ”Seems very firm, and incredibly warm…all good signs.” She trailed a finger up and down a particularly throbbing vein.

“Damn, woman!” he cried out suddenly, thrusting his hips. 

“Fine reflexes,” she remarked with a wink. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any harder, his cock seemed to grow slightly at her touch. 

“Please … no more teasing, Beverly.”

In response, she smiled and flicked her tongue over his weeping tip. 

“FUCK!” he cried, his hips bucking, seeking more friction as her tongue left him. “Beverly, PLEASE!! MERCY!!”

“I do like you like this,” she whispered, noting the fear that flashed across his wild eyes. “But I rather think I’d like to see your face when you finally find your release.”

Relief flooded Picard’s face as she stood up and took him by the hand, steadying them both as she walked him over to his bed. He reached into his nightstand, cursing for a moment as he dug for the controller, finally gripping it in his hand. His turgid member stood at full salute, fiery red and visibly twitching in anticipation. Beverly held out her hand.

“I set a timer,” he sighed, knowing there was no way he could stop it himself. One drawbacks to the device – it took several pass codes to activate the timer, but once it was set, the only way to override was by seeking medical attention. “Do you think you can undo it?” he asked, a worried look on his face as his lower lip pouted.

“I’m the chief medical officer, remember,” she winked. “Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly,” he responded handing her the controller, “with my life.”

“It certainly does seem to be in my hands,” she smirked. 

“Indeed,” he breathed. 

“Let’s see,” she said, examining the device, she pressed a few buttons, her brow furrowing in concentration.

“Now I must warn you, Beverly, I am … more worked up than I can ever remember being,” Picard said in a shaky voice. “The moment you deactivate the blocker, I cannot promise I will be able to control myself. I will likely…release immediately.”

She gave him a look. “Do you think I don’t know that, Jean-Luc? This isn’t my first rodeo with a blocker, you know.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Really. Was trying not to think of your other lovers at the moment.”

“Professionally speaking, I’ve encountered blockers several times in my day.”

“And personally?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” she smiled. “Let’s just say I’ll know the perfect moment to release you from your torment. And,” she added with a wink, “I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. You’re very good at following orders, which, as I reminded you, I am very capable of giving.”

Picard nodded in hazed arousal, looking her over as she gestured for him to lie on the bed. He quickly obliged, lying flat on his back. Beverly adjusted the controller, biting her lip in concentration. 

“That should do it,” she smirked. “All I have to do is press this button.” She hovered a finger over it, watching him swallow hard, his eyes begging.

“Hurry,” he whispered. “Please.”

Relenting, she climbed on top of him, straddling him as her lips met his in a soft, loving kiss.

“Enough foreplay,” he begged. “I need you.”

“You have me,” she smiled, grasping his cock and slamming her hips down suddenly.

“Gahhh!” he gasped, feeling her slowly move up and down, her pussy clasping at his aching hardness. She held the controller up for him to see. “Oh god…Oh Bev…please...”

“Do you want to cum inside me?” she asked, breathing heavily and placing her hand on his chest for leverage.

“Oh God yes!” he cried, his stomach muscles taught and tensed. 

She leaned down, staring at him as she licked his left nipple, suckling lightly. She shifted her hips as his cock twitched in response. Lifting her thumb to the button on the controller that would end his torment, she smiled.

“Ahhh, ohhh, p-please,” he whimpered, his chest heaving, his hips shaking.

Licking her lips she began riding him faster and faster.

“Don’t close your eyes,” she demanded. “I want to see you.”

He could only nod, mouth wide open, gasping for air. She pressed her thumb down, releasing the blocker.

It started at the base of his balls. A tingling sensation, then a feeling of pure bliss as his cum moved up the base, feeling it flow upward as she bounced on him, circling her hips, pressing down so his tip slid right over her g-spot.

“OHHHHH MY GOOODDDD!!!” he screamed, at the point of no return. Hours of pent up frustration slowly drove through his shaft, his balls drawing up to his body, red and swollen. She reached down to scratch his balls lightly, as if she were trying to tickle the cum out of him.

His back was arched, his whole body in a state of bliss as he trembled uncontrollably – right on the edge – so close. He could feel it cumming, driving up the base, when suddenly, like a faucet being turned off abruptly, it stopped.

“FUUU---WHAAATT OHHH NO, NO, NO!!!”

He looked up to see her sinister smile as her thumb press down on the button, reactivating the device, seeming to delight in squirming agony. It was at that moment Picard realized what he was in for…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Testing his control...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly tests Picard's control and penchant for following orders...and poses a scenario that could have interesting ramifications.

When Picard was just a young Starfleet cadet, an older woman had come up to him in a bar, offering to teach him a thing or two about women and sex. Arrogant, undisciplined, with far too much ego and too little wisdom, as he would later recount, Picard had taken her up on the offer and was taught an intense lesson in control. It wasn’t his first time with a girl, but definitely his first time with a woman. She had teased and worked him up so much that he came almost the moment she touched his penis to her opening, embarrassing himself pitifully. She allowed the young man to recover, ruffling the head of hair that would disappear in 20 years. It was then that she introduced him to the blocker – and the ecstasy and agony it could produce. He had never felt such an ache, such a desperate need for release – swore he never would again. Except now he was in that agony a second time – held on the brink – but the need was even more intense than that experience 30 odd years ago.

Beverly held onto Picard tightly as he shook, near tears. His cock was poised to shoot, the pleasure rippling in intense waves when suddenly it was cut off. He swore and begged, giving Beverly a desperate look. She had pressed the button again at the last minute, turning the blocker back on at the exact moment he would have cum. She was shaking too, her pussy clenching and wetting him as she held him at the peak, staring into his eyes.

“Why?” he gasped, unable to control his hips that kept driving up into her, seeking a release that was impossible to find.

“You’ve never been so close, have you?” she rasped, meeting his thrusts, stroking his chest lightly, her other hand still teasing lightly against his aching balls.

“N-nooo, I’m…I’m right t-THERE!!”

“I wanted to give you a pleasure you’ve never known. I need you like this for a little while longer.”

“Oh no, no, no…please no…” he cried, tears in his eyes. “It’s … it’s too much. I can’t bear it, I can’t.”

“Just a little longer…it’ll be worth it. Feel it … feel us. Together.”

“Ohhhh…I do…I, I’ve never felt so…connected … to anyone. Except...”

"Except when we were attached," she breathed out, recalling the time their minds were linked on Kesprytt. "I've missed that, Jean-Luc. I've missed...you."

He could only nod, sweating and gasping.

“When I release you," she warned, "I want you to try not to give in.”

“What?!” he scoffed, eyes widening in disbelief.

“Try to … hold off … as long … as you can.”

“I can’t,” he cried.

“I think you can. It will be so much better if you do, I promise you.”

“From experience?” he asked hesitantly.

“Trust me, Jean-Luc. Now, that’s an order, mister.”

He nodded, gasping out of habit a “Yes, sir” as he tried to process the command, unsure of how he would be able to hold on. She lifted the controller again and placed her thumb on the button. His hands were fisting the sheets, not wanting to hurt her with his grip. She brought her other hand up to his chest and began flicking his nipple lightly, then brought her mouth on it.

“BEVERLY!” he cried out. “NOW!!! PLEASE NOW!!!!” His hips moved upward rapidly, out of control, his cock on fire with lust as he felt her walls trembling around him.

She kissed him, depressing the button, then tossing the controller on the floor.

“OHHH AHHHH!” he yelled loudly, spasming uncontrollably as he felt his cum shooting up his cock. He gripped the base himself in an attempt to hold off the flow. “I-I CAN’T CONTROL IT!!! I CAN’T, BEVERLY.”

“You are,” she whispered, amazed he hadn’t shot his load immediately.

“TRYING…GOD…”

A devious look crossed her face. She wondered if she might be going too far, but she really wanted to test his control, to see his reaction. It would only be a scenario, after all.

“What if I told you,” she began hesitantly, “if you came inside me…I might become pregnant?”

“WHA-WHAATT?!” he gasped, bucking hard, as if the thought aroused him even more. While Picard had been known for disliking children in the past, he’d softened over the years, and the thought of creating a baby with Beverly set him on fire in a way he never realized. “Beverly…Y-You c-can’t be s-serious!”

She smiled, placing a hand on his stomach, feeling the muscles contract as he fought to hold off his release. She tickled him lightly, seeing his face contort in a pleasurable agony.

“Just don’t cum,” she said matter-of-factly, a teasing look in her eyes, challenging him. Didn’t she realize how close he was? He wasn’t sure if she wanted this, or what was going on – he trusted her, but this…

“I-I CAN’T STOP IT!” he cried. 

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed. “You do NOT have my permission.”

“YOU…I-I CAN’T!! I’M GOING TO … CUM…INSIDE YOU…LET ME UP! LET ME UP NOW!” He squirmed and twisted, causing her to gasp as untouched parts inside her were rubbed and teased.

“No,” she whispered, thrusting down on him, her legs entangling in his as her powerful thighs pinned him. His arms went to her hips, but she gripped his wrists, bringing them above his head.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head. Was this a wet dream gone wrong, he wondered? His torso ached, his cock impossibly hard. He could feel his orgasm rising to the tip. He was a man of incredible self-control, but she had pushed him too far.

“LET ME UP OR I’LL CUM, I’LL CUM INSIDE YOU!!!” he shouted as if the ship were in red alert, about to explode. “I CAN FEEL IT – ALMOST…OH GOD YOU MUSTN’T – I – I –B-BEV! PLEASE LET ME UP OR LET ME CUM!”

“Open your eyes,” she demanded, and somehow through his incredible fog, he did. “It’s alright, it’s safe. Trust me. Cum for me, Jean-Luc. Cum inside me.”

Her words were all he needed. His hazel eyes widened as he felt his cockhead swell, his slit opening a breath wider as his cum journeyed to the tip. His face contorted sheer pleasure and he froze, his body convulsing underneath her as finally his orgasm gripped him. 

“MY GOD, MY GOD, Beverly!” he gasped breathlessly, shuddering as his cock erupted, the cum bursting from the tip in short spurts, his shaft pumping violently inside her. He felt her clamp down on him, cumming again as she moaned deeply. Her whole body shook at the intensity, her breasts jiggling and heavy as her hands entwined in his, their fingers gripping each other tightly.

“God, Jean-Luc, yes!! YES!”

“F-Fuck,” he cried, his release going on and on. “It…it won’t stop, it won’t stop,” he whimpered in amazement as his balls continued to empty. He’d never cum so hard or so long, and her pussy milking him was dragging out the pleasure to an extreme.

“Shhh…” she whispered soothingly, caressing his face gently. Her eyes were dark with arousal as her orgasm trembled through her. “Mmm…so hot…so good.”

He squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure, his head falling back against the pillows as the aftershocks continued to rush through him. Beverly fell against him, still trembling. 

“It won’t stop,” he cried, writhing underneath her, his cock overly sensitized now inside her. His wiggling only served to add to his torment. He wasn’t getting soft like he normally did immediately after orgasm. 

“It’s alright,” she whispered. “I was just playing … we’re safe. No pregnancy, I promise.”

He looked at her in slight disbelief. “What…why would you do that?”

“Because I knew you would cum even harder if I did,” she replied softly. “And I never said I would get pregnant. I said, ‘What if I told you’ – I merely posed a question to gage your response. You followed through with the assumption.”

“Still, Beverly, that seems like poor form to pull on such a desperate man.”

“You seemed to like it alright,” she smiled. “Besides, you trust me. You know I’d never put you in that position. I think you knew that deep down.”

“I … I trusted you, but to be honest, a small part of me…quite liked the idea.”

It was her turn to be surprised. “Seriously? A baby? You and I?”

He nodded, licking his lips.

“I thought you didn’t want a family,” she rasped, touched by his revelation.

“I – I just never thought I could … and I only could ever imagine having one with you. Never thought it possible … until now.”

“This is a conversation for another time,” she sighed. “Though I must say I’m very … intrigued … by the idea. I was just trying to push you, tease you – I didn’t realize you were so serious about this.”

“Neither did I. Glad you pushed.”

“Would you like me to keep pushing,” she winked, rolling her hips and pressing down on his pubic bone, keeping him buried deep.

“I – I seem to still be … quite erect,” he gasped. “I…I don’t understand. I’d like to think I have stamina, but it’s been years since-”

“I think we left the blocker on too long,” she replied. “And I think you need to cum again.”

“Beverly, I’m so sensitive, I don’t think-”

“Yes, don’t think,” she said swiftly, kissing him as she squeezed her inner walls down on his shaft.

“Ohhh,” he moaned into her mouth. “No, no, don’t…oh God…my god…it’s too much, I don’t think…ohhh…”

“You need this,” she countered. “Trust your doctor.”

“Ohhhh, doctor,” he gasped. “You have … a cruel…bedside manner.”

“Only when I know I’m right,” she smiled, “I know what you need. Trust me, Jean-Luc.”

He nodded, swallowing hard and preparing himself for whatever onslaught she would bring him.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	8. Finding release...(the final chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly prolongs the pleasure, and both deal with the aftermath. - Last Chapter :) Feedback is much appreciated!

“I have another idea,” she smiled, her hips rising off him quickly as she slipped beside him. He groaned at the loss of her, wondering what she was up to now. She took him in her arms, stroking his chest lightly, letting him lean his head on her breasts. He breathed out heavily, his cheeks puffing as he let out a sigh of relief.

“This is nice,” he murmured, smiling contently. 

“So is this,” she replied, gripping his cock in her hand and beginning to slowly stroke him.

“Oh! Christ, Beverly!” he swore, his hips thrusting into her hand.

“I want to watch you cum,” she whispered hotly into his ear, moving faster on his shaft.

“Please, please, it’s too sensitive! I can’t…ohhh…”

“You can,” she countered, rubbing the head with her palm. "I want to see you - your cock, your body, your face - I want it all."

“My God, you are an insatiable woman!” he groaned through gritted teeth. His body was shaking, and he could feel the cum building in his balls, beginning to rise. He tried to squirm away at the intense feelings – almost a tickling sensation, combined with pure pleasure and hot friction. His hips moved from side to side, but she stayed with him, cruelly rubbing her thumb just under his cockhead, flicking his sweet spot in a tormenting caress.

“Cum for me, Jean-Luc,” she whispered fiercely. “Cum again for me.”

“I … oh God…it’s so …ohhh OHHH I’M…I’M CLOSE…BEVERLY!”

Crying out, he thrust his hips hard into her hand, his cock spasming as a hot, thick stream of cum erupted from the tip. His eyes were wide and desperate in pleasure - staring at her before he could stand it no more and squeezed them shut. His face was contorted in agonized ecstasy, his lips parted as his breath came out in short gasps, his chest heaving, his artificial heart thrumming violently. His whole body arched in surrender to her in that moment, giving up and giving himself over. She gasped at the sight, her pussy clenching. Another spurt exploded, then another, the white cream coating his stomach and chest. She kept pumping, milking him dry as he whimpered and trembled in her arms, whispering her love for him in sweet murmurs. They’d waited so long, it was only right that it climaxed in such an intense experience.

Leaning over his stomach, Beverly took his still flexing cock into her mouth, sucking him dry. Despite his begging for relief from the friction, she continued her sweet torment, her tongue finding ways to elicit more of his juices from him. A lick of his slit, a flick of her tongue on the underside. She had ruined him for any other woman. He was now completely hers, and she his.

“Please, Beverly…enough,” he whimpered, feeling his cock finally begin to soften.

Beverly reluctantly released him from her mouth, dragging one last lick over his tip, making him jerk. Sliding up his body, she licked her lips and fell into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

“Was it good for you?” she asked with a grin. He laughed out loud, letting out a sigh of relief.

“You are remarkable,” he smiled, kissing her deeply. “Are you quite alright, love?”

“I’m wonderful – you?”

“Your exquisite torment seems to have left me quite sated and pleased for the moment,” he laughed, trying desperately to catch his breath. “I’ve never felt … it’s quite intimate, isn’t it?”

“I should say so,” she replied, kissing his cheek.

“I love you, Beverly,” he whispered. “The rest can sort itself out tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow,” she laughed. “Perhaps I should be going.”

“No!” he said in a panic. “I mean, I wish you wouldn’t.”

“You want me to stay in your quarters?” she asked, surprised. “What will the crew say?”

Putting on a grin reminiscent of his favorite crime-fighting detective, Dixon Hill, Picard smirked, replying, “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”

They both laughed, resting in each other’s embrace, content to let the past remain in the past, and to face the uncertainty of their future together.

THE END


End file.
